1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to electrical distribution panelboards of the type having two generally parallel branch circuit wiring terminals connected by an insulated bus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Panelboards are commonly used in home and industrial buildings for electrical distribution. The function of a neutral system within such panelboards is to provide a means to electrically connect a ground feeder conductor to appropriate branch circuit conductors. This is accomplished with an arrangement of electrical wire connectors, bus bars, insulators and supports. A split neutral provides branch circuit wiring terminals along each of two wire gutters of the panelboard with a bus bar connecting the two terminals or groups of terminals. The connecting bus bar normally must be insulated from surrounding sheet metal components. Commonly the art has used heat or chemically activated shrink tubing, electrical tape, or formed sheet installation. The application of shrink tubing normally requires a trimming process to remove tubing from the end surfaces where electrical connections are made. Electrical tape must be hand wound around the bus bar. Improper winding could leave gaps which would create an electrical short or could create bulges which could prevent proper spacing of components within the panelboard. The art has also used formed sheet installation which must be properly trimmed and in some instances requires special equipment for installation. Thus, there is a need for a simple, easy to install insulating system for bus bars which could be installed in a short time with a minimum amount of errors.
Morby et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,667,269 discloses a panelboard having a pair of generally parallel neutral terminal connectors. An insulated metal cross arm connects the two components. The cross arm is enclosed by two insulating sidewalls which snap together. This snap-type installation overcomes many of the shortcomings of the tubing, tape and sheet installation. However, the saddle is affixed on top of the neutral terminals. The saddle provides no control over the spacing of the neutral terminals. Moreover, after the saddle is connected it is difficult or impossible to remove the other components in the panelboard without first removing the saddle.